


and all the little things

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: Stiles is everything Lydia shouldn't love.





	and all the little things

If you asked Lydia why she loved Stiles, she’d shrug and say “Who knows why? It’s Stiles.”

Because Stiles is everything Lydia shouldn’t love. Lydia deserves to be with men who could give David Beckham a run for their money in the looks department and a trophy cabinet full to bursting as proof of their status as winners.

Stiles, towering over Lydia with her 5’9” stature and constantly running her fingers through her spiky short hair, will never win any supermodel competitions. Her trophy cabinet is half a shelf in her bookcase and consists of a swimming medal that was rewarded to everyone in the class for participation and the BFF certificate Scott made for her as a joke back when they were thirteen. 

Stiles has had a big obvious crush on Lydia since forever, and up until Allison arrived and started to date Stiles’ best friend, Lydia has ignored her as easily as she ignores thrift stores. 

Allison forces her to go with Stiles to prom. There’s stares, but Lydia knows she looks gorgeous in her dress regardless of who is hanging onto her arm, even if that person is Stiles looking mightily uncomfortable in the dress Lydia picked out for her the day before (she’s never seen Stiles wear a skirt before that day, nor does she ever see her wear a dress afterwards. It doesn’t occur to Lydia how big Stiles’ crush on her was back then, how far she was willing to go to please her).

Lydia doesn’t fall in love suddenly. It takes a good year before she sits down and analyses her feelings for Stiles - how relaxed she feels around her, how Stiles can always find a way to stumble through wrong words until they come out right, how Lydia has stopped criticising Stiles’ ridiculous fashion choices and instead thinks fondly of how the last time she’d seen Stiles in that Batman shirt, she’d been arguing with Scott over the last plate of fries in the cafeteria. Stiles had crammed fries into her mouth until she bore a strong resemblance to a hamster, and Lydia had laughed at her defiant glare and Scott’s returning expression of horror until her sides had ached.

Lydia adds up the little things and it becomes as clear as solving an algebraic equation. 

So she asks her out one day.

In response, Stiles stops mid-ramble about Deaton’s latest theory regarding the new monster threat in the preserve and drops her spool of cotton so it rolls across the floor, spilling a line of red string. She doesn’t notice.

She asks if Lydia’s feeling okay, was it too hot in her room, did she need a window open or something?

Lydia rolls her eyes and repeats the question. 

It takes a good ten minutes to convince her that she’s being serious, but eventually, as if hardly daring to believe it, Stiles says yes.

Two months later, Stiles whispers “I love you” for the first time.

Lydia smiles, kisses her again.

She doesn’t need a champion boyfriend hanging on her arm, because she has Stiles, and for all her imperfections she’s more perfect than anyone Lydia could have imagined.


End file.
